celos
by thannis
Summary: el amor nace en el momento menos pensado, pero que pasa cuando no todos pueden ser felices?. los celos de una joven consentida los llevara a la tragedia


Los personajes de 07 ghost pertenecen a Yuki amemiya y Yukino ichihara

Pareja: Frau x teito

Puede contener escenas fuertes por lo que tendrá rango T

_**El viento acaricio sus lagrimas, el sol ahogo su ultimo suspiro de luz dorada bañando los hilos de oro, el ave herida remonto vuelo dejando que el atardecer le diera el ultimo adiós al sufriente y la fría noche lo envolvió en sus oscuros brazos.**_

El celular sonó constantemente sin detenerse ni un segundo, pero el rubio sentado en la banca no le presto atención, tenia la mirada puesta en el partido frente a el, era la final de los distritos en donde la academia 7 ghost del 7º distrito se enfrentaba a al academia militar del 1º distrito, hacia ya varios años que 7 ghost no podían vencer a los halcones negros, pero este año era diferente el equipo de básquet del 7º distrito había mejorado mucho desde la incorporación de 4 jugadores fundamentales, Castor, labrador, Hakuren y el rubio sentado en la banca llamado Frau, este año había logrado prepararse muy bien y estar a la par del equipo del capitán Ayanami y sus halcones negros, que confiaban en sacar ventaja ahora que el rubio había salido por un tiempo.

Frau estaba enojado el entrenador lo había sacado para que descanse y vuelve en el ultimo tiempo con mas energías el era la clave para ganar ese partido y el entrenador necesitaba que estuviera fresco y no cometiera faltas, pero el rubio se sentía bien y podía jugar todo el partido sin problemas, quizás fue por estar enojado con el entrenador se desquito con la persona que estaba llamando insistentemente, sabia quien era, el había programado un tono especial para cuando llamara supiera enseguida quien era, pero hoy era un día especial , la final de básquet y todo el mundo sabia que era importante para el, por eso miraba furioso el celular que lo desconcentraba, ya estaba enojado por que no pudiera asistir pero la gripe y fiebre lo tenia en la cama, así que el castaño con mucha tristeza tuvo que quedarse en casa y esperar a que el rubio aparezca y le cuente como le fue en el partido.

Flashbacks

Se había conocido ese año cuando teito no le quedo de otra que transferirse de escuela, los padres del castaño había muerto en un accidente y un tío que vivía en el extranjero le pasaba una mensualidad no tan importante por ello tuvo que dejar su casa y su escuela que era privada para pasar a vivir en un pequeño departamento y cambiarse a una escuela publica cerca de donde vivía.

Fue por ello que llego a 7 ghost, Frau estaba distraído en el momento que el sensei lo hizo pasar, el muy tímidamente entro con la cabeza abajo saludo a sus compañeros con timidez y cuando alzo su cabeza, el rubio miro al frente y lo vio le impacto en el acto se ruborizo, para su desgracia Castor y labrador se empezaron a reír, haciendo girar al resto de los compañeros, y se puso nervioso cuando se sentó a su lado y lo saludo casi con vergüenza, el le respondió el saludo y desde ese momento no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima era un muchacho pequeño de facciones finas casi como una muchacha de cabello castaño y unos bellísimos ojos verdes, se hizo rápidamente amigo de Mikage y este le presento a su primo Hakuren, así que a partir del primer día comenzaron a estar en todos lados juntos, para fastidio de Frau quien hacia de todo para permanecer cerca del castaño, nunca creyó que caería en el amor por un muchacho pero la verdad es que teito le gustaba y mucho, tardo unos meses de insinuaciones que el castaño parecía no entender hasta que al final decidió enfrentarlo y pedirle que salga con el y después de un momento de titubeos y mucha timidez el castaño acepto, su primera cita no fue tan buena la lluvia les arruino el paseo pero al menos pudo obtener su primer beso de los pequeños y carnosos labios de teito y desde ese día no se separo mas de el, solo sus amigos sabían de la relación de hecho fue una total sorpresa para los amigos de Frau, ya que el rubio siempre fue un picaflor empedernido, de hecho un mes antes de salir con teito Frau salía con la chica mas popular de la escuela Ouka, y cada vez que pasaban por los pasillos eran la envidia de toda la escuela solo un pequeño castaño los ignoraba, pero en el fondo estaba dolido por que estaba enamorado de el enorme rubio, pero Frau corto con Ouka en el momento que decidió pedirle una cita a teito, por que cada vez que estaba con ella y veía al castaño este huía para no cruzárselos por lo que pensó que quizás estaba celoso, así que sin mas demora corto con Ouka y fue a buscar una esperanza con su amado castaño.

Lamentablemente después de comenzar a salir Ouka se entero de su relación con teito, esta enojada por haber sido abandonada un día siguió al rubio sin que lo supiera y los vio en un lugar apartado del parque donde los árboles eran mas tupidos estaban abrazado y besándose, así que llena de ira los enfrento supo al fin que Frau amaba a teito desde que lo vio y cuando supo que teito estaba celoso de su relación lo enfrento para pedirle una cita y desde entonces estaban juntos. La muchacha no soporto ser desplazada de la vida del rubio por un muchacho, ella era la chica mas popular de la escuela y tenia un grupito de seguidoras, así que ella y sus amigas le hacían la vida imposible a teito pero a este no le importo ya que tenia a dos grandes amigos que lo ayudaban siempre y por sobretodo tenia el amor de Frau, agradecía poder contar con ellos por que desde que quedo huérfano se sentido muy solo.

Ouka viendo que nada de lo que hacia daba resultado decidió revelar la relación de los dos a toda la escuela, por lo que los siguió un día y tomo una foto de ellos besándose y al día siguiente en toda la escuela se esparcieron pancartas con la foto, fue duro al principio para ambos, pero el que se llevo la peor parte fue teito ya que a donde iba debía soportar no solo las burlas sino también el desprecio de muchas mujeres que andaban detrás de Frau , también tuvo que aguantar a los abusivos homofobicos que cuando lo veían lo golpeaban e incluso a veces lo manoseaban, si no fuera que Frau los enfrento quizás hubieran llegado mas lejos.

Frau era el estudiante mas popular del colegio era admirado y temido, era el estrella del equipo de básquet que ese año había logrado milagros, su altura y fuerza hacia dudar a todo aquel que quisiera enfrentarlo, por lo que hastiado de la situación al terminar un partido enfrento a todos los estudiante, reconoció su relación con teito y les dijo que quien se metiera con teito se metería con el y no tendría piedad por nadie, desde entonces las cosas mejoraron muchísimo en la escuela, las personas que antes lo molestaban se acercaban a el para hablar tranquilamente, incluso había perdonado a los abusivos y estos no lo molestaron mas, aunque también estaba el hecho de que teito era excelente con el arco y representaba a la escuela llegando a obtener el primer puesta, algo que alegro a todos los estudiantes ya que jamás en la historia la academia militar había sido vencida en esa disciplina, ahora el pequeño castaño era prácticamente un héroe, ya que todos los estudiantes de 7 ghost odiaban a los de la academia militar por ser siempre objeto de sus burlas en los encuentros deportivos .

Solo Ouka y su grupito estaban furiosas, no pudieron hacer nada mas para fastidiar al castaño ya que nadie mas le prestaba oídos a sus calumnias, de hecho Ouka dejo de ser la chica mas popular ahora la mayoría rehuían de ella cuando la veían, eso hizo que comenzara a enloquecer y hasta sus propias seguidores ya dudaban de seguirla por lo que también comenzaron a alejarse

Fin de flashbacks

Cuando entendió la llamada le grito enojado y no le dejo hablar al castaño.

-_demonios teito! Estoy en medio del partido, cuando termine te llamo-_le corto sin siquiera escuchar y apago el celular, pero pocas horas después se arrepentiría por no haber escuchado.

El rubio se concentro en el partido y en el ultimo tiempo entro, estaban muy parejos, los halcones negros apenas les llevaban dos puntos de ventaja, fue un partido muy duro y los sobre exigió físicamente pero cuando en los últimos segundos Frau pudo conseguir un rebote se lanzo de lleno a la canasta contraria y antes de que el marcador dejara de contar lanzo su tiro casi a mitad de cancha y con grito ahogado los espectadores vieron con agonía como la pelota giraba sin definirse si entraría o saldría del aro, esta entro y el estadio estallo en gritos ya que los ghost había ganado por solo un punto, fue la final mas emocionante e infartarte que tuvo la academia ghost, sus jugadores se abrazaron felices y cargaron al hombre que hizo el milagro posible, incluso los halcones negros con Ayanami a la cabeza los felicito por el excelente partido realizado

Luego del partido celebraron a lo grande, aunque el rubio estaba en las nube por la felicidad no podía dejar de estar preocupado por cierto castaño al que le corto y no dejo hablar, se sintió culpable por ser tan rudo cuando lo llamo, ahora en frío se daba cuenta de que teito jamás lo llamaría en medio de un partido de no ser algo importante, ya estaba realmente preocupado por que no respondía a sus llamados ya era la décima vez que lo llamaba y saltaba el contestador, los primero mensajes fueron de alegría por el partido ganado pero luego al ver que el castaño no respondía, comenzó a preocuparse sabia que estaría enojado por cortarle y apagar su celular, pero nunca creyó que no atendería ninguno de sus mensajes y lamentablemente su contestador no funcionaba así que teito no pudo dejar ningún mensaje, por lo que decidió a pesar de que era tarde ir a casa de teito ya que no quedaba muy lejos y pasar la noche juntos quizás así el pequeño castaño lo perdonara, teito siempre cedía cuando comenzaba a besarlo, esa noche le haría el amor muchas veces para festejar, al principio fue un poco raro tener relaciones sexuales entre ellos, pero con el tiempo lo hacían como si nunca hubieran tenido restricciones, habían nacido para estar juntos.

Cuando se marcho del salón donde se realizaba la fiesta, había oscurecido bastante, así que se dirigió sin demoras a casa de teito, la casa era muy chica era buena para teito que vivía solo pero para el era muy incomoda apenas si entraba en el minúsculo baño. Ya había planeado que cuando se recibiera este año buscaría trabajo medio tiempo como la hacia teito, el ya tenia la entrada a la universidad por medio de una beca de deporte así que solo quedaba conseguir el trabajo y con su primer sueldo buscar un departamento mas grande para llevarse a vivir a teito con el, aunque no le gustara a su tío Bastien quien le ofreció dinero para viva tranquilo pero a cambio de dejar su relación con el castaño, mientras caminaba rumbo lo de teito pudo oír sirenas sonando y siguiente minuto vio como se dirigían rápidamente por la calle un gran numero de patrulleros y ambulancias, el rubio lo miro creyendo que había un accidente, pero mientras mas cerca estaba del edificio donde teito vivía pudo ver las luces de los patrulleros así que corrió a ver que era lo que estaba pasando, se desespero cuando vio que todos los patrulleros y ambulancias estaban en el edificio de teito, así que con su enorme cuerpo se dio paso entre la multitud agolpada fuera de las bayas llego hasta la baya misma y cuando quiso traspasarla un oficial lo detuvo.

_- no puedes pasar muchacho, se esta llevando una investigación a si que regresa a tu casa-_le dijo el oficial

_-pero yo vivo aquí!-_le mintió el rubio-_tengo que saber si mi compañero esta bien-_no sabia que era lo que había pasado y no podía ver a teito por ninguna parte, pudo ver a algunas personas del edificio que estaban mas adelante llorando muchas de ellas y los oficiales los contenían, pero estaban muy lejos para escuchar de que hablaban y ya no tenia paciencia cada minuto que pasaba tenia mas miedo por teito

-_déjame pasar!-_le grito desesperado al policía le costo frenarlo el rubio era alto y muy fuerte

-_que pasa aquí?_- pregunto un hombre que se acerco a ellos, Frau pudo notar que era alguien de mayor rango-_dejen ya de hacer tanto alboroto!_

_-lo siento teniente, pero este muchacho no entiende razones, dice que vive aquí y que busca a su compañero-_le explico el oficial al teniente y este miro al enorme muchacho, el era alto pero el joven mucho mas, por lo que tuvo que alzar el rostro para verlo a la cara, comenzó a inquietarse cuando vio que su rostro le resultaba familiar, y luego bajo el rostro con pena cuando recordó en donde lo había visto

-_como te llamas muchacho?-_pregunto haciendo una seña para dejarlo pasar

-_Frau Birkin, señor!-_le respondió una vez dentro de la baya

-_tienes algo que ver con las empresas Birkin?-_pregunto interesado

_-si señor mi tío es el presidente-_respondió un poco fastidiado

_-y dices que tu vives aquí?-_lo miro con un poco de recelo, necesitaba saber la verdad

_-mm…algo así-_respondió un poco nervioso

_-explícate! No te entiendo, por que estas aquí?_-pregunto confundido

_-en realidad el que vive aquí es mi pareja-_respondió un poco sonrojado, aun le costaba aunque se lo hubiera dicho a toda la escuela-_mi novio teito vive aquí-_aunque estaba rojo lo dijo directamente

-_así que a quien buscas es a tu novio?_- le pregunto con vos dolida, algo que intrigo al rubio-_y por que viniste tan tarde?_

_-si así es señor!, vine tarde por que hoy fue la final del campeonato, el cual ganamos y por eso vengo a festejarlo con el-_dijo sonriente, pero el teniente sabia que la sonrisa se le borraría de la cara en poco minutos

-_mmm..así que la final de campeonato _–dijo sin ningún entusiasmo, debía buscar a alguien para que hable con el muchacho-_ve siéntate allí, buscare a tu novio, como me dijiste que se llamaba?_

_-teito..Teito Klein-_respondió y se sentó en el cantero que le había señalado el hombre

_-Klein?-_le sonaba ese apellido, ahora recordaba el accidente que ocurrió el año pasado con la pareja del 5º distrito, lo que no se acordaba era que tenían un hijo, ahora recordaba al pequeño castaño que fue a identificar los cuerpos, sintió mucha pena por el chico el también había perdido a su familia por un accidente de transito.-_mmm..Teito-_se dijo para si nunca le había preguntado el nombre-_quédate aquí enseguida vuelvo-_y marcho dentro del edificio.

Frau se quedo allí sentado un poco nervioso por no saber de teito, hasta que escucho sin querer la conversación de dos oficiales

_-por dios es un desastres!, nunca en mi vida vi. algo tan espantoso, ya identificaron el cuerpo?-_pregunto uno de los oficiales

-_creo que si, el teniente Kal estaba en eso, por dios ser asesinado así, pobre muchacho! encontraron al culpable sabias?-_dijo el otro

-_de verdad?, no..no sabia nada, como lo encontraron-_ pregunto el primer oficial

_-estaba caminando por la calle llena de sangre y cuando uno de los oficiales se acerco, la joven solo lo miro con un rostro desencajado y riendo como loca, llevaba en la mano los ojos de la victima-_le comento el otro

_-rayos que persona mas loca, se tiene que estar muy loco para matar y descuartizar el cadáver-_le respondió, Frau en cada frase sentía que su corazón se estrujaba, el temor comenzó a nacer en el, desde el momento en que dijeron que la victima era un muchacho comenzó a sentirse enfermo, pero se tranquilizo debiéndose que en el edificio había muchos jóvenes igual que teito.

_-mmm…si, crees que fuera la novia? y lo mato por celos?-_pregunto el primero

-_no lo creo , en las pocas fotos del cuarto el muchacho estaba abrazado a otro muchacho rubio mas alto que el-_ cuando escucho esto salio corriendo al departamento de teito, nadie pudo frenarlo y cuando entro en su vida podria borrar las imágenes que vieron sus ojos, con un grito desesperado trato de tomar lo que quedo de la cabeza de su amado, pero 5 hombres lo detuvieron, uno tuvo que golpearlo muy duro en la cabeza para evitar que siga forcejeando enloquecido de dolor, ya que era muy fuerte y hasta 5 de ellos lo costaba pararlo, el teniente regaño al hombre que lo hizo pero sabia que era lo mejor, vio con pena al rubio desmayado.

Podía entenderlo perder a quien amas es muy duro, aunque esto era peor mucho peor, al pobre muchacho lo habían torturado hasta matarlo y luego lo despedazaron hasta le habían arrancado los ojos, que aun recuerda lo bonitos que eran aun en la tristeza, tomo una de las fotos que estaba en el cuarto la que consideró la mas alegre, donde el castaño abrazaba al rubio que lo miraba con amor y el pequeño castaño miraba la cámara con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes de un hermosos y poco común verde (no sabia por que lo hizo tiempo después quizás para saber que la felicidad duraba un suspiro) y se guardo la foto en su chaqueta. La maldita que había echo todo esto se merecía el infierno.

-_ustedes dos-_señalando a dos de sus hombres-_lleven al rubio al destacamento y pídanle al oficial landkater que lo ayude a pasar este trago tan amargo…el resto por favor comiencen a guardar lo que quedo del muchacho, háganlo con cuidado ya bastante tuvo este pequeño muchacho para que ahora sus restos no sean tratados con el respeto que merece-_dijo con dolor y sus hombres cumplieron con todo lo ordenado por el teniente.

La noticia corrió al día siguiente como pólvora, la espantosa muerte de teito a manos de la desquiciada de Ouka dejo traumatizados a todos los estudiantes, especialmente a las tres seguidoras de Ouka, que jamás la hubieran apoyado en esto, pero ahora ellas eran rechazadas y marginadas por toda la escuela, por lo que dejaron de asistir, así como también Frau que no volvió mas a la escuela ni al equipo, no después de por jugar el ultimo partido no solo no escucho el auxilio de teito sino que sus ultimas palabras para con su pequeño amante fueron duras y llenas de enojo, ahora la culpa le lleno el alma junto con el dolor de no tener mas a la persona que amaba, ni sus amigos ni los de teito pudieron hacer nada para que el rubio vuelva, ni siquiera fue al funeral, no soportaría ver como depositaban bajo tierra a el amor de su vida. Los días pasaron y estos dieron paso a los meses solo salía de su habitación para ir al juicio y para llevarle sus flores favoritas a teito una vez por semana contándole las novedades del juicio, vigilado de cerca por un familiar o un amigo temían de que se quitara la vida, además debía ayudarlo a marchar por que siempre terminaba llorando y diciendo que lo amaba mucho y lo extrañaba, le prometió que su muerte tendría justicia

El juicio seguía avanzando los fiscales pedían la pena capital para la autora y su cómplice, pero a medida que juicio seguía Frau supo que fue de los últimos momentos de su amado, aunque quizás hubiera sido mejor no escucharlo. Ouka sin remordimiento contó todo sin ahorrarse detalle, les contó como supo que el castaño no asistiría al juego por que lo había visto salir del hospital que le recomendaron reposo, luego contó como forzaron a que teito los deje entrar a ella y a su cómplice, su cómplice declaraba que solo iban a darle un susto nada mas y que Ouka se fue de control y que por eso el huyo, pero la verdad es que fue golpeado, abusado y torturado por Ouka y su cómplice, las pruebas estaban en el teléfono celular de la propia Ouka quien filmo todo riéndose y mofándose del sufrimiento del muchacho, a la mitad de la prueba tuvieron que detenerla por nadie de los presentes pudo soportar mas ver el dolor del muchacho, sobretodo Frau que comenzó a gritar en forma desgarradora que les hizo poner la piel de gallina a todos los presentes y tuvo que ser sacado por sus amigos casi a las rastras incluso la propia madre de la acusada la tuvieron que sacar por que se desmayo por las traumáticas escenas, ni los fiscales o los abogados de parte ni siquiera el juez quiso volver a poner ese video, incluso acepto a pedido del fiscal y el abogado querellante que por primera vez en la historia del 7º distrito pidieron destruir la evidencia fundamental, el video era tan desgarrador que no era posible volver a ponerlo, y habiendo mas pruebas incriminatorias el juez decidió destruir la prueba el mismo lo hizo para evitar que nadie haga una copia y se la de a los buitres de la prensa que hubieran destrozado a un mas al pobre chico, esparciendo las atrocidades que sufrió.

Cuando se retomo el juicio siguió hablando contó como insatisfecha por todo lo que le había hecho, le hizo llamar a Frau al partido, pero al ver que no contestaba se puso furiosa y fue a buscar un cuchillo y lastimo al muchacho por cada llamada que se perdía, cuando su cómplice vio esto se marcho, pero fue arrestado no solo por las pruebas del video y las fotos sino también por los rastro de ADN que dejo en el lugar.

Para Frau cada cosa nueva que sabia era un pedazo de su alma que se rompía, Frau sufría en carne cada maldad que le hicieron a su amado pero lo peor fue que con mucha maldad Ouka confeso que si el rubio habría atendido el teléfono y se hubiera marchado del partido para salvar a teito, ella no lo habría asesinado sino que se habría suicidado frente a los dos para así no poder tener nunca una vida en paz, sino atormentada por los recuerdos, pero al ver como enojado le corto y que apago el celular enfurecida apuñalo a el castaño incontables veces incluso después de muerto y cuando recupero algo de su cordura taro de deshacerse del cuerpo pero viendo que era inútil lo dejo allí tirado y se marcho llevándose los ojos que tanto amaba Frau, así ponérselo ella por que estaba segura que así la miraría de nuevo.

Todo el mundo la miro con asco, la joven estaba totalmente desquiciada, el pueblo entero del 7º distrito se indigno profundamente cuando no se aplico la pena capital, sino que seria enviada a un neuropsiquiátrico de por vida, la verdad era que la familia de Ouka eran muy poderosa y adinerada y Ouka era su única hija, así que por eso fue criada totalmente consentida siempre obteniendo lo que quería, es por eso que enloqueció cuando no pudo tener el corazón de Frau, lo único que no se puede comprar con dinero u obtener con poder. Pero los ciudadanos no aceptaron tal injusticia marcharon repetidas veces contra la familia de la joven incluso la familia de Frau era igualmente poderosa los hizo la vida imposible por el dolor inflingido a el rubio, por lo que los padres de Ouka decidieron mudarse y llevarse a su hija a otro neuropsiquiátrico, pero al poco tiempo Ouka tuvo la justicia que se merecía ya sea por el destino o por la voluntad del diablo, un día uno de los presos mas peligrosos del neuropsiquiátrico escapo de su celda y huyo a al parte sin vigilancia del lugar en donde se encontraba Ouka disfrutando de muchas comodidades compradas por el dinero, así que el hombre aprovecho la falta de vigilancia y violo repetidas veces a joven y una vez que se canso la torturo hasta desfigurarla completamente y se marcho dejándola viva, pero la muchacha al ver como su rostro quedo totalmente desfigurado y sintiéndose un mounstro no solo de rostro sino también de alma se suicido ahorcándose con una toalla en el baño.

Pero ni siquiera la muerte de la bruja pudo traer de regreso de su profunda depresión al rubio que luego de oír como Ouka habría dejado vivo a teito si solo hubiera atendido el teléfono y abandonado el partido para salvar al castaño, su alma no pudo mas con la culpa y cayo en una depresión tan profunda que ya no escuchaba a nadie, el estaba perdido en su mundo, se estaba consumiendo a si mismo, su familia y amigos veían sin poder hacer nada como poco a poco iba muriendo de pena.

A Frau ya no le importaba la gloria en el deporte, el sentirse admirado por otros el trabajar su cuerpo para ser la envidia de otros, solo quería que esos frágiles y delgados brazos rodearan de nuevo su cuello para así acercar sus rostros y besar los carnosos labios que siempre le daban la entrada felices a su voraz lengua, quería tener de nuevo a ese pequeño y vibrante cuerpo debajo suyo para hacerle el amor escuchándolo gemir por sus caricias o también escuchar con su dulce voz jadeante de placer gritar su nombre cuando juntos llegaban al clímax.

Frau no quería nada…solo a teito …solo quería a teito junto a el, ya no soportaba la vida sin el…ya no podía mas cada día que pasaba era una lenta agonía para el, quizás fue por eso que en un descuido de su familia y amigos que lo vigilaban constantemente para evitar que haga una locura, Frau fue al arroyo donde tuvieron su primera cita y cuando comenzó a llover tuvieron que esconderse debajo del puente y riendo felices Frau se acerco a teito y lo beso mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte dibujando con sus últimos rayos de luz una sombra de dos enamorados besándose como si existiese nadie mas en ese mundo, después de ese día siempre iba con teito a ver el atardecer sobre el puente de ese arroyo..siempre juntos…siempre abrazados…besándose mientras el sol se escondía, pero estaba vez el rubio estaba solo, se subió a la barandilla del puente y observo como el sol se ocultaba regalándole sus últimos rayos dorados, mientras el rubio extendía los brazos.

-_feliz aniversario mi amor!-_grito a la nada el rubio mientras comenzó a llorar y apretó fuertemente su mano en donde se encontraban dos anillos.

El viento acaricio sus lagrimas, el sol ahogo su ultimo suspiro de luz dorada bañando los hilos de oro, el ave herida remonto vuelo dejando que el atardecer le diera el ultimo adiós al sufriente y la fría noche lo envolvió en sus oscuros brazos.

Mientras caía una calida suavidad toco su mejilla húmeda, vio unas pequeñas plumas blancas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, extendió su mano para tocarlas y entonces lo sintió, ese calor familiar que tomo su mano su piel jamás podría olvidarse de ese calor por lo que sonrío y de sus labios salio el dulce sonido que tanto amaba y anhelaba

_**TEITO!**_

Su cuerpo fue encontrado al día siguiente no muy lejos del puente, su rostro estaba sereno adornado con una sonrisa feliz en los labios, como si el dios de la muerte le hubiera dado el mas dulce anhelo.

El teniente que llego al lugar lamento su muerte fue el quien reconoció al muchacho y tuvo que llevarle la noticia a su familia,.

La autopsia revelo que murió ahogado pero al medico le sorprendió que el muchacho no se hubiera resistido como cualquier humano normal haría, era como si hubiera muerto viviendo un sueño, cuando quisieran saber que tenia en la mano tuvieron que romper los huesos de los dedos por que estaba tan fuertemente cerrada que les fue imposible de otro modo y cuando lo hicieron no encontraron nada solo rastros de que dos objetos redondo que le dejaron impresos en la piel sus formas pero estos objetos que eran anillos por el dibujo de la piel no se encontraba lo cual fue un total misterio para los investigadores era como si se hubieran desaparecido de su mano por arte de magia

El teniente Kal le contó todo lo sucedido a la familia y les pregunto si sabían que podría haber ocurrido con los anillos, nadie pudo decir nada pero el Bastien sonrío y le contó que esos anillos eran de los padres de Frau y que este antes de todo lo sucedido los había mandado a arreglar para pedirle a teito casamiento en la fecha de su primer aniversario de novios, lamento haberse opuesto a sus noviazgo ahora veía que tan profundo eran los sentimientos de Frau por el castaño, por lo que el teniente le regalo la foto que había guardado todo ese tiempo y se la entrego a Bastien quien la acepto llorando ya que las pertenecías del castaño fueron enviados a su tío al extranjero, y el no pudo tener ninguna de los dos juntos por que Frau no permitía que tocaran sus fotos.

La tumba del rubio estaba al lado de la del castaño, Bastien lleno de dolor les pidió perdón por siempre oponerse a su amor, así que en arrepentimiento hizo colocar las tubas una al lado de la otra para que estuvieran juntos por toda la eternidad y en medio de las dos tumbas mando a colocar la foto que le dio el inspector protegida por materiales irrompibles para que nada la deteriorara.

Muchos años pasaron, ya no existía en el mundo nadie que conociera a esos dos cuyas tubas maltrechas y descuidadas no se leían ni los nombres, hacia muchísimos años de que alguien pusiera unas flores sobre sus tumbas y la foto descolorida por el sol de incontables años apenas se veía los rostros de jóvenes felices, pero invisible a los ojos todos los atardeceres dos seres tomados de las manos se paseaban por allí jurándose amor eterno, besándose con dulzura mientras entrelazaban sus dedos en donde dos anillos de oro brillaban con los últimos rayos de sol.


End file.
